


Long Overdue

by talesandthings



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, confused Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has been dating his stepdad's best friend for a year now but he has no idea how to tell his stepdad about their relationship. Everyone says he's worrying for nothing. Spencer isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a year ago, but I didn't like it so I deleted it and rewrote the whole thing.

Spencer groaned when a sudden shrill sound hit his ears and he reached out to search for his phone on the nightstand. After multiple tries, he managed to turn off the alarm -or probably snooze it- and turned to the warm body beside him. Aaron was peacefully asleep with his mouth slightly open and Spencer couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend. It was rare for him to be awake before the older man but he was glad that Aaron was less alert and paranoid now.

Spencer moved closer to the sleeping man and pressed a kiss on the side of his lips. He let out a surprised squeak when his boyfriend captured his lips and gave him a thorough kiss. So much for the theory that he was awake before the other agent.

The younger man pressed his palm against Aaron’s chest and pushed him away. “Ew Aaron. You have morning breath.” Spencer complained, scrunching up his face in mock disgust.

Aaron moved his arm around Spencer’s shoulder and pulled him closer, making the younger man lay his head on the Unit Chief’s chest. “You’re the one who kissed me first” Aaron accused and kissed the top of Spencer’s head.

Spencer all but purred and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, throwing his arm around Aaron’s waist. “Aaron, stop acting all cute. We have to get up. _You_ have to get to court and _I_ have to pick up Henry and drop him and Jack off at school”

Aaron guttural chuckle made his chest vibrate and Spencer moved to rest his chin against the man’s chest, and looked up at him in confusion. “Why’re you laughing?”

“Because you’re the one who is wrapped around me like an octopus. I have no problem with getting up” Aaron answered, giving the younger man a pointed look.

Spencer’s jaw clenched. He tried to move his arm from where it lay around Aaron’s waist, when the other man grabbed it, stopping the younger man from moving away “Hey, hey, I was just joking.” He tried to reassure his boyfriend.

“I know you were. But we still have to get up.” Spencer smiled at the older man to assure him that he wasn’t mad and moved to place a quick peck on his lips. “Now get up. We have an eventful day ahead of us”

Aaron let go off Spencer’s arm and let him get up from the bed. The younger agent picked up his pajamas from where Aaron had thrown them the previous night and put them on. When he looked towards his boyfriend, he noticed the man was watching him with an indiscernible expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Are you sure you want to tell Gideon and Diana about us today?” Aaron asked, furrowing his brows at the younger man.

“Of course!” Spencer was quick to assure him and gently ran his finger through the older man’s hair “Aaron, we’ve been together for over a year now. I think it’s about time I told them”

Aaron’s face softened and he grabbed Spencer’s hand, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on the knuckles. “I love you, Dr. Spencer Reid”

A bright smile spread across Spencer’s face at his boyfriend’s sudden declaration of love “And I love you, Agent Aaron Hotchner.”

The younger agent removed his hand from his boyfriend’s grip and pat his cheek “Go take a shower. I’ll check on Jack”

Unlike his dad, Jack was a heavy sleeper. The kid could probably sleep through an earthquake, which meant that waking him up was never a cake walk. However, Spencer had recently learned that Jack was very ticklish, so he brought his hand down to Jack’s tummy and tickled him. That did the trick and after jumping onto Spencer and get his revenge by commencing a tickle war, Jack got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, when Spencer pretended to chase him.

Spencer returned to Aaron’s room and appreciatively watched as the older stood by his bed fully nude and dried his hair with the towel. “Love the view from here” The genius teased, whistling at the other man.

“Oh yeah? View’s even better up close and personal.” Hotch winked and threw his towel aside.

Spencer closed the door behind him and took long strides towards the bed. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck when he got close enough and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron titled his head back and let Spencer properly capture his soft, smooth lips. Spencer let out a soft moan when Aaron’s bare cock brushed against his pajama clad one. Aaron’s mouth tasted like fresh mint and Spencer tried not to get self-conscious over his own morning breath. Their labored breathing filled the room and Spencer could feel Aaron’s cock hardening, which made him moan louder.

A loud knock on the door rudely jerked the two agents out of their moment of passion and the two pulled apart quickly when they heard Jack telling them he wanted breakfast. Spencer chuckled at the disappointed look on Aaron’s face and quickly pecked his boyfriend’s lips “You should go make him his breakfast. I’ll be out soon.”

“And what do I do about this?” Aaron pursed his lips and pointed towards his groin.

“Think about crime scenes and it will go away” The younger man teased and ran away to the bathroom, before Aaron could say anything.

It didn’t take long for them to finish their quick breakfast of waffles and coffee -with milk for Jack- and they were out of the door in record time. Aaron gave Jack a quick high five and Spencer a peck on the lips before he was in his SUV and out of the driveway.

After waving goodbye to Aaron, Spencer and Jack climbed into the genius’ 1973 Volkswagen Beetle and were on their way to pick up Henry.

JJ and Emily were already outside, waiting for Spencer when the younger agent got there. The two women had identical annoyed expressions on their faces and Spencer knew he was in for it.

He bit his lips and opened the door of his Beetle to face the wrath of his two friends.

“Spence, you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!” JJ was the first to scold him.

“We’re already getting late for court, Reid” Emily followed suit. But then both women’s faces softened when Spencer pouted and looked at them sheepishly from under his lashes.

“No fair, Spence. You always win with your puppy dog look!” JJ complained and huffed at her best friend.

Emily chuckled and shook her head at her colleagues. “I think we both know why he’s late” She teased, giving Spencer a knowing look.

“Why is Spence late?” Henry chimed in from where he was standing in front of Emily.

“He was busy playing with uncle Hotch, Henry” Emily replied sneakily and smirked at Spencer.

“Were you playing hide-and-go-seek, Spence?” Henry innocently asked, his eyes gleaming at the agent.

Spencer decided he was going to kill Emily. He gaped at the preschooler and tried to figure out how to answer and finally decided to deflect from the question. “We’re getting late, Henry. Say bye to your mommies” He said taking the young boy’s hand with one hand and picking up the booster seat with the other. After he set up Henry’s seat, he let the preschooler in and buckled him in.

Before Spencer got into the driver’s seat he waved at the two ladies and wished them luck on their testimony against Izzy Rogers, a woman who shot Emily 9 months ago and took Henry hostage. The younger agent was glad Rogers was finally going away for good. She deserved a harsh punishment for what she did to his friends.  

Since Henry and Jack went to the same school, Spencer didn’t have to do two separate drop offs. Once Spencer found parking, he helped Henry out of his booster seat, while Jack let himself out. They took his hand on each side and let him take them to the entrance door. He hugged both of them before letting them go inside.

“Your sons are adorable!” Spencer heard someone say and looked to his right to see a red haired woman standing beside him. Her blue eyes twinkled and a huge grin was plastered on her face. Spencer returned her smile and was about to correct her when his phone rang.

“Thanks. And excuse me, I gotta take this” Spencer told the woman walked towards the parking lot as he answered the call.  

“Hey Steve. What’s up?” Spencer excitedly greeted his step-brother. Around five years ago, Spencer’s boss, Jason Gideon, had left the FBI in favor of becoming a college lecturer. Since he taught at the same school as Spencer’s mom, the two had become quick friends. It didn’t take long for the friendship to turn into something more, which resulted in their marriage a year later.

“Hey kiddo. Was just checking in to see if you’re still coming by today?” His step-brother’s concerned voice came from the other side.

Spencer reached his car and got inside before slamming the door shut behind him. “Why wouldn’t I come by? It’s Gideon’s birthday. You know what he means to me”

Spencer could hear Stephen sigh. “I was just worried because of the whole _Aaron_ thing.” He said Aaron’s voice so softly that Spencer almost missed it.

“Well, I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to tell them tonight. It’s been long enough. Besides, who knows when I’ll see them again, so I might as well get it off my chest” Spencer replied, deciding that enough was enough and he needed to stand his ground.

“Hey, you know I’ve got your back, Spence.” Stephen assured him before adding “I also know for a fact that your mom and my dad aren’t going to have a problem with your relationship. Yeah you guys have a huge age gap, but at the end of the day, they love Aaron and they won’t be against the idea of you two together”

Spencer smiled into his phone as he listened to his step-brother talk. “Thank you, Steve. Anyway, I have to go get a present for Gideon. I’ll see you tonight.”

“You don’t have work today?” Stephen asked, sounding surprised at the idea of Spencer having a day off. Spencer didn’t blame him.

“Yeah. Aaron, Emily and JJ are at Superior Court. Garcia is on maternity leave and Derek is apparently sick. So that leaves Rossi and I” Spencer explained and started the ignition of his car.

Once the conversation with Stephen was over, Spencer pulled out of the parking lot and got back onto the highway. It was going to be a long, exhausting day ahead of him.

 

 

 


End file.
